1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display capable of improving the display quality of a low brightness region and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays (FPD) capable of reducing weight and volume that are disadvantages of cathode ray tubes (CRT) have been developed. The FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCD), field emission displays (FED), plasma display panels (PDP), and organic light emitting displays.
Among the FPDs, the organic light emitting displays display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has high response speed and is driven with low power consumption.
However, the conventional organic light emitting display has a problem in that a spot is observed in the low brightness region. In detail, the organic light emitting display compensates for the threshold voltages of the driving transistors included in pixels as circuit. However, in the low brightness region, the threshold voltages of the driving transistors are not completely compensated for low current, so the spot is observed.